A Promise Kept, A Joy Return
by CountryBoy135
Summary: Hey, It's my first FanFic, so please give me feed back. I won't do lemons, so don't ask. Future chapters will be coming, hopefully they'll be there every Friday. Will contain Foxy x Mangle, Bon Bon x Freddy, Toy Chica x Toy Freddy, Chica x Bonnie. The character list is; T. Freddy, T. Chica, Bon Bon, Mangle, Foxy, Chica, Bonnie, Freddy, G. Freddy, Puppet, Balloon boy, and 2 new ones
1. Chapter 1

April 29, 2018 (Andrew's P.O.V.)

Fresh out of college, graduated on March 31st, and this is what I was doing with my life? Breaking into an 80 year old, abandoned diner in search of fictional characters of my childhood? That was me alright, Andrew Henderson, the "gifted" engineer and mathematical genius of the family. I pulled out my laser knife and cut a big hole in the glass of the doorway. It wasn't that hard, considering the fact that this place had actual glass, and that plasma garbage. I stepped through the hole and flipped the grabbed the Power Light.

"Activate." I quietly whispered as though someone would hear me. As the light turned on and my eyes adjusted to the brightness, I saw one of my goals.

"Levitate." I blurted out and the light floated a few inches up from my hand and froze. I ran over to gather my prize. It was Bon Bon, my third favorite animatronic. I swung Bon Bon over my shoulder, which had a gravity pad and made it float so he wouldn't crush me, and carried it to my Chevy F-1800 Super Duty parked with the trunk at the door for easy access. I carefully laid down Bon Bon in the bed of my truck.

"Stay here, I'll be back with the others." I spoke as if he could hear me. And for what I was about to do, he probably would hear me after a few adjustments and a "miracles." Did I forget to mention that my grandpa was the Greek God Hephaestus? Yep, my dad is a demigod, which makes me a quarter demigods. But I'm safe from all the spawns of Heck, or Tartarus or whatever, because Zeus made a deal with them. They don't hurt us or the regular people, and we don't hurt them. Simple as that, I went into the Kid's Cove to find my second favorite in terrible condition.

"Dang, Mang, you look like hammered crap!" I said, and Mang did look like it. Her endoskeleton was rusted, her wires were fraying, and even her paint was fading away. I swung her over my shoulder and put her up in the cab. She was one of my favorites, and deserved better than the others because I owed her a favor for something I did to her a long time ago. I shut the door and went back in the diner. As I looked around for the others, I found one I hoped had been too broken to fix. The Marionette. I never liked him. He was creepy to me and always will be, but it would be unfair to leave him here and bring that balloon freak. I picked him up in my arms, since his endoskeleton was air light. I set him down in the truck bed with Bon Bon. All the sudden I felt a shiver down my spine. The Marionette looked as though he were looking at me. Then I thought I heard a "thank you" in the wind.

"Creepy…" I didn't finish my sentence, I didn't need too. I went back through the door. Had I checked the East Hall? I don't think so. I walked down the East Hall and found the parts and service room. I grabbed the door knob and turned.

"Frick. It's locked." I raised my leg to kick in the door. Just when I was gonna kick it in, the door opened. I fell down backwards and found that someone or something was standing in the doorway. This, whatever it was, stood with glowing yellow eyes. And then it looked down at me and I looked up at it. It spoke to me but I didn't hear a word it said. But the tone of the voice I heard through all my fear and panic, sounded familiar. It stuck it's hand out in my direction. I thought I was done for, but then it clicked. That voice…it was Foxy!


	2. Chapter 2

Andrew's P.O.V.

"Foxy?!" I said hoping for the response I wanted.

"Are ye alright, mate?" Foxy asked in his pirate accent. I didn't waste another second. I ran up and I hugged him as tight as I could. Foxy was my favorite. Always has been, and always will be.

"Wow, why ye be huggin' me? More importantly, who be huggin' me?" he asked.

"Foxy, it's your first mate! Andrew!" I replied very loudly, almost shouting out of joy. I was so happy to see my old friend.

"Andrew? That be you? Why are ye here?" He asked more questions

"I made a promise, and I intend to keep it. Help me get the others." I said as I finally let him go and ran into the service room. I grabbed Freddy and ran to the door. Foxy was on my heels carrying Bonnie on his shoulder. I rounded the corner so fast that I didn't even have time to stop before I ran into Vivian. Freddy would've went flying into the bed of my truck if it Corbin wasn't by her side. He caught it with his Gravity Gloves with an "Oof!" Foxy, however, stopped in time to see the whole commotion and caught me while I was falling. Corbin caught Vivian, but not the way Foxy caught me. Vivian went flying into Corbin's stomach and they both ended up falling.

"What the heck are you doing here?!" I asked as soon as I regained balance.

"It's almost midnight and you weren't answering your phone! I came here to check on you!" Vivian said as she got up.

"She called me in case there was a need of back-up. She got here first, but I wasn't too far behind." Corbin explained as he grabbed my truck to pull himself up. He carefully sat Freddy down next to the Marinette. "Do you need help with the others?" he asked me. I was about to say no when the police cranked up their sirens. Dang it, someone must of saw me break in!

"Help would be most appreciated!" I said frantically. With a nod of their heads they raced to find the others. All four of us were running around and putting the animatronics into the bed of my truck as the sirens grew louder as they came closer. When we were done we raced to our vehicles. Vivian ran to her red Mustang 20X and Corbin to his orange Jeep K0 with no doors. I hopped into my truck and shut the door. Foxy was climbing in when he saw Mang. He gave her an apologetic look, got in, and shut the door. I looked out my window and saw the police cars rounding the corner. I sighed and was about to get out, when Corbin did the craziest thing ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Corbin's P.O.V.

I got a call from Vivian at 11:30 at night, asking me about where Andrew was. When I told her that I didn't know, she said to meet her at the ol' Fred Bear's Diner. Viv got there a little before me. When I got there, I ended up catching an animatronic and Vivian. And now, I'm climbing into my Jeep thinking of ways to escape the boys in blue. And that's when it hit me. It was the craziest thing ever. And, coming from me, that's something. I've cut a bungee cord to escape snapping my leg, ended falling down the same height of a three story building. I've jumped off a train into a plain near my docks. Anything you can think of, I've probably done it. But I never messed with the cops. Let alone said anything to one, except to report vandalism to my property. Guess there's no other choice. I turned my Jeep keys and revved my engine. The police decided to stay in their car, expected me to give them a chase I suppose. I slowly turned my Jeep toward them.

"Unknown suspect, please stop your vehicle!" They shouted out through their megaphone. I did as they asked. I looked to see if my plan would work. The police had parked their cars to block the exit, my plan would work. The police got out and surrounded me and my friends. There were three cops. One at each car. As soon as a cop was near my window, I honked twice and got everyone's attention. Then a slammed on the gas pedal. I was going 20, 30, 40, 50, 60, 70, 80, and finally 90. I slowed down a bit because for what I was about to do. It was gonna look really awesome, or be really painful.

"What are you doing?!" The officer screamed at me before I sped by him. Being me, I just kept on going. Eventually I hit the two officer's cars with a loud crash. I felt a sharp pain up my knee, and realized it looked cool, and hurt. I looked at my knee and found that it was bleeding quite a bit.

"Ouch" I said quietly. I looked back up and saw that my plan worked! The exit was now free for my friends to leave! My happiness was tore down real quick when I saw the boys. They were approaching with guns raised. I honked three times, and hoped that my friends got the message. I looked back and reversed into the grass. I looked up one last time to see the cops scrambling into their cars chasing after me.

"Here we go!" I thought as I let my speed demon take over. I shifted gears and drove further out into the grass, cops on my heels.


	4. Chapter 4

Vivian's P.O.V.

I knew Corbin was a daredevil, but this was a whole new level. It was just me and Andrew for a minute, completely stunned at what we just witnessed. Soon I regained focus and pulled out of the parking lot. Andrew followed suit. My phone started ringing. It was Andrew; I picked it up and said "hey".

"Can you believe it?" Andrew almost shouted at me through the phone.

"Yeah, I can. By the way, you owe him." I said calmly. There was a moment of silence and I heard a strange pirate voice.

"She said somethin' to ya lad. Ain't ya gonna say somethin' back?" said the new voice.

"I know Kitnip." He said quietly. He almost sounded regretful. I noticed he used my nickname, which Andrew and Corbin refused to use when it was just us. Then I received another call, from Corbin. I answered and switched it to a three way call.

"Better drive faster if you wanna beat that train!" Corbin suddenly shouted through the phone. "And I'm coming up on your tail Andrew!" I could hear the police sirens through the phone

"What?! What train?!" Andrew shouted back. I saw him look behind himself as Corbin flew up behind him and back into the woods, police following him as he went.

"Just speed up!" He shouted through the phone. He then proceeded to hang up. I trusted Corbin enough to know what he was doing. I sped up so everything to my left was a blur. Andrew followed my example.

"What the heck was that all about?!" Andrew asked. I heard some loud clunking in the background, radio static. "Foxy, why'd you turn her on?" Andrew asked frustrated.

"I'm sorry lad; I needed to check up on me lass. Her being in her current state, if ye know what I mean. Oh, Mang, ye really are a survivor, aren't ye?" said Foxy, or at least assuming it was Foxy. I then heard a crackling noise, and what almost sounded like an "F-f-f-foxy-y-y-y?" And then I truly realized what made them so special. They're alive. My self-conscious was telling me I was crazy. And then I heard a loud eerie noise, almost like a screech.

"OW! I know you're excited but try to be quiet!" Andrew yelled at the animatronics. Then I saw the rail road crossing sign flashing ahead.

"Speed up, break the bars!" I shouted and sped up to 95 mph. I bashed the first gate while Andrew smashed the other one. And then we waited. The train was about to pass when Corbin came flying in front of it. He almost made it, but the train hit his rear end. He spun and spun until he hit a tree. His Jeep was totaled, his engine was smoking and his windshield was cracked a million times over. I heard a familiar click of a seatbelt. I was already out of my car running towards him when he slid out. He got about two steps towards me.

"Told you I'd be here." He said as he collapsed to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

Corbin's P.O.V.

I awoke standing in front of two blindfolded people. One was a boy, the other was a girl. All of the sudden a gun slid towards me. I scooped it up quick and whipped out the magazine. It had one bullet.

"Pick one." Said a random voice. I couldn't tell where it was coming from. And this wasn't just some voice. It was cold, unforgiving, and grim. "You and the other one will live." The voice said. I knew what he meant, but I didn't understand. It was like being sane in an insane asylum.

"W-what?" I asked. I meant to come off strong, unintimidated, and fierce. Instead I come off scared, which is the truth of what I'm feeling.

"Shoot one. You and the other live." The voice said. I decided it was a man's voice. I slid the magazine into the slot.

"And if I don't?" This time I succeeded at sounding confident. I raised the gun slightly, and listened closely to the voice.

"Then you watch them die." He said. I tried my hardest to locate the voice, but couldn't. That's when I hit the breaking point. I either shoot one person I didn't know or watched them both die. I raised the gun further up. "Oh and one last thing." He said. I watched as the two blindfolds fell off the people's faces. I gasped in horror. It was Viv and Andrew! I threw my gun down and raced towards them. I was almost there when I hit something and fell backwards. I got up and started beating on this invisible wall or whatever it was. "Your attempts to save your friends are amusing to me." He said and laughed manically. I stepped away and thought of possible ways to end this. Just shoot one? No, you'd never forgive yourself. Shoot the man? No, that man is smart, like he's gonna lock himself in room while a man with a gun is in it. I guess there is one option. I raised the gun and looked at my friends one last time. I saw it on both their faces. They were amazed. And then I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I didn't want to cry, but I couldn't hold it back.

"You did things for me to believe that you'd do it for me." I said. I closed my eyes and pulled the trigger. I heard Viv say "NO!"

"NO!" I screamed out as I jumped up and threw something that was in my hand. Andrew and Viv came rushing in.

"What's wrong?" Andrew asked, with his worry visible on his face. Viv looked at me, and then the pillow that I'd thrown across the room.

"It's alright, it was just a dream." She said in a calming voice. Looked at myself and then at them. They looked nothing like they did before.

"H-how am I alive? And weren't you two tied down a minute ago? Is this Heaven?" I asked in a rapid rush of words. Andrew burst up laughing, and Viv just looked at me for a minute.

"Nice one dude! You had me worried!" he said when he'd stop laughing.

"It's alright. We're here." Viv said again. I think she knew more than I did about what just happened. I realized it must've actually been a dream. She then proceeded to slug Andrew in the arm and walk away.

"Where am I?" I asked once I'd fully grasped the concept of what happened.

"Heh, about that…" Andrew said resentfully.

"We be in yer own vessel cap'n." A pirate said behind me. I spun around to see a large brown doggish thing carrying a white doggish thing.

"You brought them to my house?! What the heck were you thinking?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Um, well…." Andrew said as he looked down at his shoes and twiddled his thumbs nervously.


End file.
